The present disclosure relates generally to information management, and more specifically, to document-based requirement identification and extraction.
Request for proposal (RFP) documents describe a client's business and service requirements in natural language. For large businesses, RFP packages oftentimes consist of tens to hundreds of documents and are created in a variety of formats and structures. In addition, these packages often contain complex terms and use diverse vocabularies. Thus, processing RFPs manually can be slow, tedious, and error prone.